


kiss the hero!

by exarite



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: As hot as The Flame is—literally and figuratively, in his case—and as thankful Edward Elric is that the Flame saved his life, he already has a boyfriend, thank you very much, and Roy definitely wouldn’t appreciate the Flame’s advances.





	kiss the hero!

While a lot of things were Edward’s fault, he could safely say that this was only maybe, possibly, 50 percent his fault. 75 percent, if you wanted to be rude.

“You know, my dad doesn’t really care about me,” Edward tried to say conversationally, casual as you can be. Unfortunately, the gag in his mouth made it came out a lot more like a series of unintelligible mumbles that did nothing to express his distaste in the situation.

Edward scowled as his kidnappers continued to ignore him, still stuck in their stupid argument of how much ransom money they should be asking from Senator Hohenheim, Edward’s bastard of a father. Really, shouldn’t they have figured that out beforehand? What a waste of time.

Edward squirmed, flexing his hands behind his back as he tested the restraints. There was little to no give, but Ed knew that he could break his thumb and slip free if he was desperate enough. His real one, at least, not the plastic prosthetic thumb. Winry would kill him if he broke it again. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he observed his kidnappers. Even if he did go with that route, he couldn’t quite say that he wouldn’t cry out from the pain and alert his captors, or that he’d be able to fight his way out after releasing himself, not with both his thumbs broken, and not with the concussion he could feel in his throbbing head.

He tried not to make a disgruntled noise. If he had some dumb bobby pins, this wouldn’t even be a problem. He’d be out of these stupid handcuffs in 5 seconds flat. But fuck, he chose today to keep his hair in a simple braid, no pins on his person at all, not even in his coat. He’s got to be the unluckiest person in the damn world.

“Hey, stop that,” one of them snapped and Edward scowled.

“I’m not doing shit!” he tried to reply, but once again, the gag deterred him.

“We should have taken the other one,” Kidnapper 1 muttered to Kidnapper 2. Edward fumed at that, his muscles tensing at the very idea of one, them taking and hurting Al, and two, them underestimating that Al wouldn’t fuck them over just as much, possibly even more. Al was fucking great.

Hell. Al probably wouldn’t even be in this situation.

"This is the younger brother, isn't it?"

_Hey!_

Edward vibrated, his struggles renewed in his anger. He was the older one! Even if he was shorter! Fuck!

There’s a clatter, the sound of metal rolling and 1 and 2 both tense, their grips on their guns tightening.

“Who’s there?” Number 1 demanded, and Ed rolled his eyes. What, did they think that the intruder was going to reply???? Dumbass.

“It is I, Flame!” the intruder announced, voice overly deep, and Edward closed his eyes. Really. _Really?_

There was a snap, and then a woosh of flames before the kidnappers screeched and screamed. Edward watched with mild interest as they ran around the tiny, decrepit room, patting at their burning clothes. They didn’t bother to stick around. Everyone knew what the Flame was capable of, and no one wanted to be proof of it.

The Flame stood tall and proud, his shoulders broad underneath his costume, his thighs well defined. Hottest Superhero, they dubbed him, a little tongue in cheek as they meant figuratively and literally. Honestly, Edward couldn’t blame them. They were right.

“Ed,” the Flame greeted in relief. Flame knelt down in front of him, his mask hiding his expression, and reached out to gently touch Edward’s face.

Edward’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned away, blinking furiously. The overly familiar use of his name was one thing, but the gentle face touching was a whooooole another ballpark.

The Flame ignored his muffled, angry protests and touched the throbbing bump on the back of Edward’s head, his fingers coming away sticky with blood.

“They hurt you?” the Flame asked gruffly and Edward scowled underneath the gag. The Flame chuckled at that and took it out. The Flame’s mask was free at the bottom, and so Edward saw him smile, perfect teeth… familiar lips.

His eyes narrowed.

“Thanks,” Edward said.

“I was worried,” the Flame murmured, sighing slightly. His hand moved from the back of Ed’s head to his cheek, and with no warning whatsoever, the Flame leaned in to kiss him.

“Eurgh!” Edward immediately yelped, and headbutted the hero. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The Flame stumbled back, landing on his ass, hand on his forehead where a red mark was starting to form from Edward’s assault. He stared up at Edward, stunned, and Edward heatedly glared at him.

“I have a boyfriend,” Edward said and the Flame gaped at him.

It took only a moment for the charismatic, charming hero to recover, before he flashed a perfect smile at Edward and pushed himself off the floor.

“Ah, yes,” the Flame said in amusement, dusting off his tight costume. “Of course, I apologize.”

“Yeah, you better be sorry,” Edward grumbled. He jiggled the handcuffs behind his back and raised an eyebrow. “Mind uncuffing me?”

There was a beat of silence as the Flame moved to his back, and then–

“What’s his name?”

“Who?” Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed. A soft click, and then handcuffs fell off his hands. He sighed in relief, bringing them up to his face to look over the reddened marks on his wrists. The paint job of his prosthetic was scratched as well, and Edward frowned.

“Your boyfriend,” the Flame clarified. “What’s his name? What’s he like?”

“Oh,” Edward said. He gave the Flame a narrowed-eyed look. “His name’s Roy.”

He paused thoughtfully and then shrugged. “He’s okay, I guess.”

“ _Okay_?” The Flame repeated, his overly deep voice cracking into something more familiar. “You  _guess_?”

He sounded insulted.

“Yeah,” Edward said. He smiled viciously and the Flame immediately stilled, wary. 

Edward launched himself at the Flame. Their bodies met with a smack and they fell backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud. The Flame grunted, too slow to move away, and struggled against him in vain. The Flame had never been good in close contact situations though, and so it came to no one’s surprise that Edward quickly took control, expertly pinning the hero against the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. 

“He’s a liar, that’s what he is,” Edward snarled. He reached up with his free hand and yanked off the Flame’s mask, smiling triumphantly at the familiar face underneath. “You fucking bastard.”

“I can explain,” Roy Mustang said. He wiggled, trying to feel his way out of the pin, but it was only seconds before he gave up. He sighed, and flashed a charming, helpless smile up at Edward. Edward scowled.

“Oh, you  _better_.”

**Author's Note:**

> probably the only RoyEd fic i'll ever write lmao.
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](exarite.tumblr.com)


End file.
